Trouver une idée!
by Saule Newell
Summary: Jim Moriarty avait horreur qu'on lui mente, c'était pour ça qu'après ce coup foiré de Sherlock il était normal qu'il se venge. Mais enfermés dans une pièce, seuls et avec une seule arme, Jim et Sherlock n'avaient absolument aucune idée de comment Jim allait se venger.


Hello, voici un texte écrit dans le cadre d'une des nuit d'HPF (Héros de papier froissé, Harry Potter Fanfiction, le Héron à la Plume flamboyante), avec le thème "torturer", je venais de regarder Sherlock alors j'ai bondit sur l'occasion!

Bonne lecture...

_Trouver une idée_

Jim Moriarty faisait les cents pas dans la minuscule pièce, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, cherchant une idée. Il en avait tellement en réserve pour ce genre d'occasions qu'il se savait laquelle choisir. Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Sherlock, les yeux vibrant d'une énergie mauvaise. Il observa son ennemi un instant. Sherlock Holmes était debout face à lui, seul Jim connaissait le moyen de sortir de la pièce, nécessitant un mot de passe bien caché au fond de son esprit et il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle. Alors comment, alors que son ennemi était sans défense et que lui n'avait qu'un pistolet, pourrait-il réussir à se venger. Si Watson avait été présent cela aurait pu être amusant de forcer Sherlock à le tuer, mais... non, non ! c'était beaucoup plus facile, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ce genre d'idée.

-Sherlock veux-tu bien m'aider au lieu de me regarder de cet œil ?

Le concerné leva un sourcil, se doutant bien de l'objet de la requête de Moriarty.

-Et bien tu veux me torturer c'est cela ?

Jim haussa la tête avec un sourire, heureux de constater que son ennemi était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre sa demande.

-Désolé, je n'ai aucune idée. Ou j'en ai bien une mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serait à ton goût.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente Sherlock, tu comprends. Oh là je sais que ce n'était pas un mensonge, le peu d'idée que tu peux avoir sur la question risque fort de ne pas m'intéresser..

-Je connais sûrement beaucoup plus de méthode de torture que tu ne saurais l'imaginer, interrompit Sherlock.

-Oui mais tu n'es jamais passé à la pratique, répliqua Jim avec un mouvement vif de la main comme pour chasser les paroles de Sherlock. Mais le mensonge, donc, que je n'ai pas aimé de ta part, c'est prétendre à ta mort. Ah ça, non non non ça... j'ai pas aimé.

-Tu as fait pareil.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui t'ai piégé, c'est moi qui ai tout mis en place, donc moi j'ai le droit de mentir. Bref, il faut que je trouve quelque chose, allez ne sois pas si ennuyeux, fais quelque chose bon sang.

Sherlock sourit et dit alors, surprenant Moriarty :

-Tu crois que tu n'as qu'un revolver sur toi donc du coup tu ne sais pas quoi en faire, tu pourrais éventuellement me tirer dessus mais ça ne te ressemble pas, ce n'est pas assez élégant, tu préfère la torture mentale. D'où le fait que tu n'aie pas qu'un simple flingue puisque tu as également ta tête. Mais là il y a un hic, car tu sais à qui tu as affaire et l'improvisation n'est pas ton fort tandis qu'il est le mien. La dernière fois que tu as improvisé tu as fait croire à ton suicide, très mal joué de ta part, tu as bien failli mourir. Si le bruit du revolver était très plausible, ce qui t'as trahit ensuite était la poche de sang dans ton dos. Quand tu es tombé à terre elle a éclaté comme prévu et le liquide que le flingue a versé dans ta bouche a très bien joué son rôle en te faisant passer pour mort, sauf que la poche, en éclatant, a laisser ses fibres éparpillées sur le sol, c'est ainsi que je l'ai remarqué. Heureusement que le bruit du revolver ait été suffisamment fort pour qu'un de tes amis viennent bientôt te donner le contrepoison de ce que tu avais avalé. J'aurais pu te tuer mais je ne suis pas un assassin. Bref tout ça pour dire que c'était tout de même bien calculé à l'avance et que donc niveau improvisation tu n'es pas calé. Quant à moi je peux te prouver que je le suis une fois de plus si tu le souhaites, le veux-tu ?

-J'adorerais voir ça.

-Tu dis que le code que tu tapais, ce rythme binaire, n'était autre qu'une chanson n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y ajouter du piment. Le code pour sortir de ce lieu est encore dans ma tête puisque c'est ce même rythme, décidément vous vous ressemblez tous, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de choisir des codes que je peux deviner puisque vous me les avez déjà dit, vous êtes décidément stupides. Enfin, il y a un micro à chaque carre du plafond de la pièce, et aucune touche même tactile n'est sur les murs donc le code se dit à l'oral. Pas en prononçant tous les uns et les zéros cela serait beaucoup trop long mais en produisant le bruit demandé. Donc taper ce rythme sur un des murs produira un son dans chacune de leurs fibres, résonnant jusqu'aux micros. Nous sommes donc totalement à égalité puisqu'aucun de vos hommes n'est en dehors de cette pièce.

Sherlock s'approcha des murs et tapa le rythme, tout en ajoutant :

-Hors vous semblez oublier un détail Moriarty.

-Oh et lequel ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sherlock sourit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

Un coup de feu derrière lui fit sursauter Jim, le faisant se retourner aussitôt. Il perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant le lieutenant Lestrade à la tête qu'une trentaine d'hommes armés.

-Mes hommes à moi sont juste là...


End file.
